Je suis à toi
by Kumiko44
Summary: Keikoku x Shinrei OS Premier lemon soyez indulgents SVP ! :p


Je suis à toi

_**Auteur**_ : Kumiko44

_**Genre**_ : Yaoi / /!\ **Lemon**

_**Source**_ : Samurai Deeper Kyo

_**Chapitre ?**_ : Non, c'est un one shot ! :D

_**Couple**_ : Shinrei x Keikoku

_**Note**_ : Bon, je préviens, c'est mon premier lemon… Vous dîtes si il est pas bien et j'essaierais de l'amélioré ! Les paroles sont en _italique_ !

OoOoOoO

Il marchait dans l'herbe de la campagne. Il faisait bon ! Ce vent frais lui faisait le plus grand bien après des jours enfermé dans sa maison à cause d'une maladie. Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui.

_Shinrei ! Shinrei !_

Il se retourna et aperçu son demi-frère courir vers lui.

_Keikoku ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ! Tu n'es pas encore guéris !_ s'exclama le blond.

_T'inquiète pas !_ le rassura Shinrei en regardant le ciel, _je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui._

_Oui, mais… Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, il commence à faire frais._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés observa un moment le soleil qui se couchait et décida de suivre son frère à l'intérieur. Il s'assis devant le feu de bois et s'y réchauffa.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher, Shinrei_… insista Keikoku.

Shinrei tourna la tête vers le surnommé Luciole – qui était à présent agenouiller à côté de lui – et lui assura qu'il allait plus que mieux (C'est français, ça ? -.- ') et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

_Mais…_

Luciole commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et, pour le faire taire, Shinrei posa ses lèvres sur celle de son « frère ».

_Alors, t'as plus de langue ?_ (Dans les 2 sens du terme… XD) demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en voyant l'air surpris de Keikoku.

Ce dernier sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Bien qu'étonné par la réaction de Luciole, Shinrei décida de profiter de la situation. Ses mains se baladèrent sur tout le dos de Keikoku et elles se glissèrent sous le tissu de son kimono, tout en continuant de le caresser. Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Shinrei poussa doucement Luciole sur le sol et enleva le kimono qui le gênait. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Keikoku, sa main gauche caressant le torse de son amant. Lorsque Shinrei recula, une marque rouge était apparu sur le cou de Luciole. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés explora les moindres parcelles de peau du torse de son compagnon avec sa langue, jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Shinrei retira son propre kimono et embrassa langoureusement Luciole. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement en sentant Shinrei lui caresser son entre-jambe. L'argenté descendit pour faire face à la virilité de Luciole gonflée de désir.

Il sourit :

_Je te fait autant d'effets que ça … ?_

_Raaa tais-toi_, s'impatienta le blond.

Shinrei donna quelques coups de langue sur la fierté de son demi-frère avant de la prendre en bouche, ce qui fit gémir son propriétaire. Il commença de lents va-et-vient.

_Han ! Sh… Shinrei ! Plus vite !_

Il s'exécuta. Sentant que son frère n'allait pas tarder à venir, il se retira, ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration à Luciole.

_Ha… Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ?_

_Laisse-moi faire…_

Shinrei plaça les jambes de son frère de chaque côté de ses hanches pour facilité la pénétration. Dans un mouvement de bassin, il le pénétra, le faisant crier de douleur. L'argenté resta une dizaine de secondes sans bouger pour permettre à Keikoku de s'habituer à sa présence, puis commença de lents, très lents va-et-vient, ne voulant pas brusquer son frère. Lorsque de légers gémissement de plaisir commencèrent à franchir les lèvres du blond, Shinrei accéléra ses mouvements. Ce dernier soupirait de plaisir… Il se sentait terriblement bien comme ça…

Dans un dernier coup de hanche et dans un cri de jouissance, Shinrei et Luciole se libérèrent en même temps. L'aîné s'écroula sur le blond, la respiration haletante.

_Même malade, t'es actif…_

_Chu plus malade ! Par contre toi demain tu vas avoir mal au cul ! x)_

_Merci_ (ironique) ,_ me dit pas que t'as fait exprès !?_

_Si._

Trop fatigué pour répliquer, Luciole ferma les yeux et s'endormi, bientôt rejoint pas Shinrei, pour une nuit sans rêve…

OoOoOoO

_**Kumiko44**_ : Alors ? Bien ?

_**Luciole**_ : Pourquoi c'est moi qui est dominé ?!

_**Shinrei**_ : Parce que je suis l'aîné ! :P

_**Luciole**_ : 'Vois pas le rapport…

_**Kumiko44**_ : Ok ok, la prochaine fois ce sera ton tour Lulu si tu veux… Bon une pitite review, please ? :)


End file.
